The inventive concepts described herein relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor having an organic photoelectric layer.
Image sensors convert images into electric signals and are typically used in consumer electronic devices such as digital cameras, cameras in cellular phones, and portable camcorders for example. Image sensors may also be used in cameras mounted in/on automobiles, security systems, and robots for example.
As technology has recently advanced, there has been greater demand to provide image sensors having increased miniaturization and resolution. Image sensors including organic photoelectric layers have thus been introduced in an effort to reduce the size of pixels to meet the demand to provide increased miniaturization and resolution.